


Call Me SAM

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Fox is feeling neglected and doing everything to change exactly that.





	Call Me SAM

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Call Me SAM

### Call Me SAM

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: Call Me SAM  
Author: Nicholas  
E-Mail: Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Rating: NC-17   
Category: BDSM 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner and all the other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

Notes: Thanks to Raven for that very inspiring line in reaction to another story ("And it figures that Mulder is a SAM, he couldn't help it, he's such a brat.") and to Gaby for all the tips and tricks and of course, the nice words. 

\-- 

"Well Scully, you know, there's sex and then there's _sex_." I said with my most patient, impatient voice while my eyes were glued to the screen, to the open, rather old e-mail my two lovers had thought up some weeks ago. The day they had sent it, it had been the first thing I had seen upon starting work. And well, the day had been a wasted effort at concentration, the images swirling around in my mind by far won against the facts and figures of boring report-writing. And yes, I had wanted to write some reports that day, unbelievable as it sounds. 

"And what makes me think that you're the guy having the sex and wanting the _sex_ , Mulder?" Scully retorted with that raised eyebrow of hers, smirking at me, the twinkle in her eyes visible over the rim of her glasses. 

"I don't know," I replied innocently enough, a wide-eyed stare. Then I leant forward, looked around carefully, barely keeping the full-blown laugh from emerging and whispered with a conspirational, quiet voice. "Maybe I'm radiating some sexual frustration?" 

"More like having that longing, bordering on 'heady with arousal' look, on your face while you spend half the day looking through old e-mails or staring at their photos," she replied laughing and turned back to whatever file she had been reading. 

"Oh right, I knew there was something." I sighed dejectedly, then tore myself away from my loved ones and the memories, opened a file and tried to concentrate on work and the case of some blood-spewing monster. Joking still came easy to me, the truth was, I didn't feel much like making any sort of jokes about it anymore. In the past few days I had felt intensely left out in that threesome relationship I found myself in. And the only thing that made me go on and still be able to joke about it half-heartedly was the knowledge that it could be different and that it would be different soon enough. With the passing days my mood had turned to from slightly irritated to very annoyed, to, well, very much pissed off though. There he was, my Master, telling me that I belonged to him, and that he was responsible for me and even that he loved me. And then, my fellow sub is feeling blue and click, snap just like that, with a 'surely you understand' poor little old me was pushed from the menue. 

Well, did I understand? Sometimes I did. The first few hours I did, but it just didn't stop, it simply went on and on and on and before I even noticed it I had more time on my hands than I had for weeks and what can I say, I tried to use it wisely. One wouldn't believe just how many conspiracies exist out there. Did you know that those Disneyland parks are pure brain-washing facilities? And then everyone is wondering why kids go off like mad over every new toy on the market. So well, conspiracies it was. I had enough time for the investigation of this anyway, now that I was on the 'Fox? What Fox?'-list of my lovers. And when that time wasn't enough, well, there were days when the Bureau seemed to be slow, no work forth-coming or maybe just ending up somewhere with the other files, 'to be looked into when I am in the mood'. 

That day wasn't different from the other few days before it. I tried hard to concentrate on work and voila there proved to be even some leads in the file and I found myself jotting down notes, underlining things, making questions marks. One particular tiny fact caught my eye and I just knew I wouldn't find the answer using Bureau resources.T hat's why I made a call to the Lone Gunmen sometime around noon, asking them whether they could get me the evidence and of course, it was possible. We made a date for sometime after work. And they promised me my information and more. Conspirational voice, it was. That sounded interesting, not to say damn good. That 'more' made me useless for the rest of the day. From 3pm on my eyes drifted to the clock every ten minutes, impatiently waiting for it to be late enough to leave work and early enough to pay the visit to the guys and still be home at my normal time, so Alex wouldn't be chewing my ass out for either being there too early or too late or god forbid, him finding out about my little sideprojects. 

The very second my expensive, '100 feet water-proof, five times zones, 20 telephone numbers, five alarms' watch, a birthday present by Walter, showed 4:00, I turned the computer off and grabbed my coat. 

"Alibi time done?" Scully asked amused and after a look on a her watch added astonished, "Mulder, it's only four." 

"I know," I said while whipping on the balls of my feet, already one hand on the door handle. "Date with the Lone Gunmen. Cover for me if he calls, will you? Pretty please, Scully." I used my best little boy pout, but Scully only kept on shaking her head. 

"You don't seriously believe that I will lie to Alex, are you? No. No way. _I_ wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Something you seem to be desperate to achieve." 

"Aww sheesh, Scully!" I tried once more. 

"Leave and you'll have to take the spanking should he find out. And admit it Mulder, it's what you're dying for. The _sex_ , you remember? Besides you really wouldn't want me to talk to Alex. Think of him asking about your work, and expense reports, that by some miracle always end up being written by me because you fail to be mentally and/or physically available." 

"Scully, you will so not tell him. You can't!" I whined. I was at her desk again, almost on my knees pleading with her. If she told Alex about those particular details I would be in deep, deep shit. Attention was good, but he did not need to find out about my long-time rule-bending items. 

"Sheesh, Mulder, calm down. I won't tell him if he doesn't ask, but I won't lie to him either. So if you go off to your date with the gnomes now and he calls, I will definitely not tell him you're on the loo or wherever." 

I mulled that over for a second. If he called...but then, would he call? Wouldn't peachy-daisy Wally-baby need a little more loving from SuperMaster Alexei? Wouldn't it be more like, 'Oh Fox, right, I knew someone called Fox once'? 

"Good enough. Thanks Scully." I kissed her on the forehead, giggling madly, determined not to let those thoughts get me down. And I was out of the door before she managed to get a word in. Down the hallway, into the elevator and the first deep breath in the car. Some years ago I would have never thought that I'd be having that sort of conversations with her, but now....it was good. Even though I really was slightly frustrated, right, make that hugely pissed off, with the lack of attention Alex seemed to be giving me. There'd been Walter going through his yearly Veteran's Day crisis and Alex by his side and little old me somewhere at the sidelines, spending lonely nights in the big empty bed while the two were doing whatever downstairs. Me and my hand and the porn flick running. And He didn't even notice. My Master, he didn't even notice or didn't want to notice or whatever. We still did have sex, but it was only sex, not _sex_ if you know what I mean. A quick push, shove, pants down, cock in, cock out, pants up, thanks for the fuck. What can I say, conspiracies proved to be a great way to spend the time while your two lovers were doing the fun things. 

I was speeding through the city, trying to make it to the LGM headquarters in the minimum amount of time. I had to be home within minutes of the time I usually arrived or Alex would end up being suspicious. If he noticed. Let's just say he had some very basic ground rules about things I should and shouldn't do on the job. The no-nos were strange conspiracies, the Lone Gunmen, giving Scully the paperwork to do and leaving early or late because of either or all three things. There was a good chance he wouldn't notice though. Probably it was not like he actually had the time to check up on far-away outcast me, because precious little lovey-dovey subbie Walter needed 150% of Mr Big-Guns' attention. 

The visit to the guys paid off. They gave me the information and the 'more' they had promised proved to be extremely intriguing, so I spent more than just a few minutes there, ended up sharing a pizza with the guys over going through all the details. The vibration of this little device called cell phone against my thigh, damn close to the parts that would have reacted nicely had it been any closer, brought me back to the land of common sense. Even without looking at the display I knew who was trying to reach me. A peek onto it confirmed my idea: 'home'. I managed to squash down the mixed feelings of rising panic and joy of being noticed. If Alex actually called my cell phone - a tiny voice in me was singing: 'he called, he called'-, he must have tried work first. And there was the panic-factor coming into the focus. Please God, tell me Scully had already left when he called. 

I said some quick good-byes to the three guys and made my way home. My panic making way to frustrated determination. I had the damn right to do as I wished. What did he expect if he left me completely out for days?! 

A look to my watch just as I was turning into our driveway confirmed that I was indeed late, later than normal. I got out of the car, walked the short distance to the house. My motion to put the key into the lock was stopped short when the door was pulled open. Alex. Master. One look into his eyes told me that Scully had still been there when he had chosen to call. It told me that Scully had kept her promise and had not lied for me. And a fair guess, I suppose he had asked about expense reports and paperwork. I'm such a bad boy. 

"Fox," he then started sternly, made just enough space in the doorway for me to step in and before I even had a chance to turn around, I heard the door being thrown shut and felt his hand on my shoulder, forcefully spinning me around and backing me up against the nearest wall. His eyes were gleaming a dark green in the dim light of the hallway, his hand was fisting my coat 

"Strip now, go downstairs, punishment position, the studded paddle in front of your nose. Understood?" 

"Yeah, fucking understood, oh Lord." I replied angrily, my eyes spitting fire at him. How dare he?! How dare he not fucking notice me for days and still expect me to actually think about pleasing him. How dare he...Damn! I tried to break free of his hold on me, which only made him lean into me even further, pressing my back hard against the wall. 

"Don't tempt me boy. I have a fair idea what you're thinking, and I'm hoping this isn't just fun for you because believe me, I'm dead serious and this won't be some walk in the park. I'm talking business, slave. Is that clear?" His face only inches from mine, his eyes hard, no smile, no nothing. He _was_ talking business. 

"Yes, Master." I then answered instinctively, the often used expression rolling easily from my lips. He gave me free and I made my way to our bedroom to strip. Walter was standing in the doorway, looking at me rather pitifully. I was really in for it. Double Damn. 

I undressed slowly and looked myself over quickly, checking whether I was meeting the standards Alex had set regarding body care, only to tell myself moments later that I really did not care if I or if I didn't meet his expectations. Just when I was starting out of the door Walter enveloped me in a bear hug, all without words and I took the time to lean my head on his shoulder and feel him ruffle my hair carefully. At least someone still loved me. A last kiss and I started down the stairs, reminding myself that I had brought it upon myself, that I had basically asked for it to happen. 

When I entered the playroom all those thoughts had fled my consciousness again and I didn't even think of obeying the command. I was naked alright, but I aimlessly strolled through the room, taking careful glances at the paddle every now and then. It would hurt big time. That thing was vicious, leaving welts that were still visible days later. I wanted to obey, in some way. I wanted to be cuddled and held by Alex and feel good. But I was too angry to even consider obeying. I wanted to accuse him of neglecting me by acting up even worse, telling him that it was his fault that I felt that way. Telling him that it was his fault that I was supposed to be punished. Telling him that it was his fault that I broke the rules. 

The door opened while I was with the back to it, my eyes sliding along the cabinets filled with toys. I felt his presence in the room and cringed slightly when I heard the whooshing sound of the door, the soundproof door, falling shut. I didn't even need to look at him to feel the disapproval radiating from his every pore, to feel his eyes wandering up and down my back and drilling a hole into my skull, willing me to turn around. Finally, I did, grinning at him lasciviously. "Well, honey, for once your old boytoy-slave will getting a little workout again? What would you say if I told you that it was broken. Crack. Break. Just like that." I shook my head in mock sadness. "Aww sheesh, now bad, baaaad Fox-baby has made a mistake and suddenly great, great Master Alex is having him on his dance card again. Suddenly it is 'oh right, I do have two slaves'. Tsk, tsk, what a shame, I'm so sorry for taking away time from your precious Wally-baby. Punish me for being alive, Master." I stopped, the mocking sliding from my face, only to be replaced by a hard, angry stare. I stepped up closer to him. My voice was rising. "You know what, _sir_ , I don't care. At least when you beat me, you actually notice I'm fucking there, so go ahead." I continued again with a certain mocking, sweet tone and knelt provocatively in front of him, looking at him passively, keeping my voice low, forming the seemingly well-practised words, "Fuck me. Hurt me. Let me suck your cock." 

He ignored that display of insolence without so much as a blink of the eye. "Fox, you are able to form words, right?" 

I jumped to my feet again, stepped back, my arms crossed in front of my chest. "Well, you tell me. Am I? But then, I suppose you don't remember, seeing how little you have actually seen of me in the past days." I replied angrily. 

"Still you are here," he stated softly and caused me to freeze and look away from him. Yes, still I was there. And he knew as well as I did that that wouldn't have been the case if I had felt what my words were saying. I was annoyed. I was angry. I felt lonely. I wanted him to be there, to notice me. That's what I wanted. 

"Fox, two weeks ago you and I have talked. I have told you that I am expecting Walter to be needing me a lot in those few days, but that I am at no point forgetting about you. I asked you whether you are okay with it and you said 'yes'. I told you that you can always walk up to me and tell me if you need a little more attention, if you need a hug or a kiss or even a spanking to make you feel loved. I trusted you to tell me about those needs. I trusted you not to do what you did today," he said softly and I cringed at those words, at his voice that spoke more of sadness, of disappointment than of anger. He didn't feel angry. He was sad. 

I was kicking myself for having caused that. My words sounded shallow now, superficial jealousy making him so sad. "Yeah, but I thought, you know, I thought you'd see me needing you, that it's your job to see what I need, that you wouldn't just forget about me all along." It sounded so stupid. I was fighting against the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks. 

"Oh boy," he embraced me tightly and I clung to him. "You are a grown man, Fox. You are my slave, but I trained you to still function as a normal human being. I thought you would ask if you were hurting. I thought we were that far in our relationship already. I'm sorry if you felt neglected, baby." 

I sniffled against his shirt. "I thought that if you really loved me you'd see that I am needing you. I understand about Walter, but you were spending so much time with him and I was thinking that maybe you don't need me anymore." 

"Fox, you have to talk to me. I am only your Master, not a mind reader." 

"I'm sorry for being such a basket-case, Master." I replied, feeling bad for expecting him to be superhuman, for trying to play him. "I knew. I knew I should have been talking to you and I didn't. I thought, I don't know what I was thinking . I just expected that you'd see. I'm sorry." 

"Don't, boy. Don't ever apologize for feeling a certain way. But next time I expect you to tell me and not to show me by acting up. Talk to me. Whether you are feeling bad or good, I will never push you away when you try to tell me something, Fox. But you have to talk. Obviously I did notice now, but you don't have to be such a brat to have my attention." He shook his head, smiling sadly. 

"Yeah, call me SAM, Master," I replied, grinning wryly. The idea that he actually wouldn't punish me because I admitted such heartwrecking reasons for fucking up was wasted. I knew there would be punishment for acting up and not telling him my worries in words that were appropriate for a slave when addressing his Master. I knew it. And I had known it before, too. And I knew I needed it and deserved it. 

"Fetch the paddle, boy," Alex said after another few moments when my tears had ceased. I nodded, then fetched him his torture device. He sat down on one of those, almost medieval-looking chairs, awaiting me with open posture and utter calm in his eyes. I knelt in front of him, holding the paddle out to him. 

"Please punish me, Master, for I have misused your trust." 

He took the paddle from my hand, then continued to look at me thoughtfully, only to finally also slip into the familiar ritual that we had gone through numerous times. 

"Tell me the offences you believe you should be punished for, slave." 

"Dishonesty and disobedience, Master." I replied immediatly, waiting for his call. 

"Elaborate, slave." 

I took a deep breath, then tried to remember all the items that I regarded as punishable offences without making it sound as if I was the worst slave in the universe. "Dishonesty: When we had that talk you mentioned, Master, I told you that it wouldn't be a problem. I lied at that point. I knew that I would feel at least slightly neglected when seeing you spend much time with Walter and not as much time with me. I didn't believe though that I would end up hurting that much over it and I didn't want to make it more difficult for you than it already was. Disobedience: Over the course of the past days I broke numerous of the rules you hold in very high regard, not because I didn't know better, but because I wanted to attract your attention, because I wanted you to spank me, to notice me in some way." 

I fell silent. Waited for him again. Not knowing what he was thinking was the worst part for me. No wait, talking was the worst part for me. I wasn't good at that, especially not when I was supposed to tell him the reason why I think he should punish me. The easier way, in my opinion, was to let him hand out whatever he feels is appropriate. But he and I both knew that I would have left after the first few of such punishments. 

"Elaborate on the rules you think you have broken, please," he finally said. 

I sighed deeply. "I have broken rule number one: I have not come to you and talked to you when I felt I was spinning off. Number three: I jerked off without permission twice. Number six: I left work early because I paid a visit to the Lone Gunmen, something to do with illegal use of positions of power in a world-wide operating service -" 

"Could you spell that out for me, Fox?" he interupted and made me cringe again. Here I was trying to find nice words. Trust him to listen closely enough to detect a cover-up. 

"I believe there'scosprcywithmdonals." I mumbled under my breath. 

"Fox, please. You can draw this out or you can tell me on the first try and shorten this up. What's it to be? So could you please repeat what you just said?" Alex demanded patiently. He was right. I was drawing it out. There's nothing like apprehension especially when you were looking to get your ass tanned but good. Of course I was drawing this out. There was always this chance that if I waited long enough some alien spaceship would come and beam me up. I sighed once more. There was no chance I was getting out of this even halfway alive. 

"I believe there is some sort of conspiracy within the upper levels of McDonalds." And Disneyland and BMW and NASA and there was something about the local supermarket that struck me as really strange, but no hard evidence yet. 

"I see," my Master replied and I thought I could see his lips quirking slightly. Well, great if he found that all extremely funny. "Go on, please." 

I stared at him dumbfounded. "I think this was all, Master." 

"Not quite. I had the chance to talk to Scully when I called today to tell you to come home early so we could go out. Something we're obviously not finding the time to do today. Anyway, I happened to ask her about reports, expense reports especially and although I could detect a certain hesitation in her voice, due to your attempts to convince her to lie for you, I'm sure, despite that she did tell me that in the past four weeks, you haven't written a single one of those. Did Scully tell me the truth?" 

"You know she wouldn't lie to you, Master," I replied wryly. I had forgotten about those reports. And to hear that he had planned for us to go out annoyed me even more. Trust me to fuck up on exactly that one day that would have resolved everything. 

"Exactly. Fox, your problem isn't that you can't follow rules, the problem for you is that you don't allow yourself the right to be a full part of this relationship, to trust me. You could have talked to me at any point, but you have chosen not to do that but pull every stunt you could think of, short of running away to grab my attention. A word would have done the same. I love you, little one, just as I love Walter. The easiest way to have my full attention is to walk up to me and tell me. And you know that, Fox. I will punish you for wanting to force my hand when you knew exactly that there was another way available. How much, Fox?" 

"Twenty, Master." I gulped. I hated that paddle. I did. So much. He nodded slowly and beckoned me over his lap. I lay down carefully and he re-arranged me to have maximum access. I knew what was coming next, the ultimate humiliation. 

"Count them out, slave." 

"Yes, Master." I replied tensely, anxiously awaiting the first crack of the paddle. I braced myself when I heard the sound of air being forced aside and a choked sob left my throat with that first impact of leather-covered wood with tiny studs on my tender butt flesh. Damn, that hurt bad. 

"One, Master." I choked out, my voice already hoarse before he had really started. One smack and I was already praying for it to end soon. He paused, as he did after every crack of the paddle, his remotely cold hand mapped out the imprint he had left on my right cheek. As his hand left my butt I knew the next contact of leather and butt was only moments away. The tears started rolling down my face when I felt him lifting his hand and I choked out "Two, Master" in a torrent of sobs following the second cracking down of the paddle. I grabbed his ankles in a death grip, my suppressed tears being filtered and ending up as the power that made me squeeze the bones of his to what must have been pure pulver. 

Whoosh, crack, sob. "Three, Master." That one had come as a surprise. My eyes went from being tightly squeezed shut to opening wide, the tears running down my nose and dropping onto the ground below my face. There was already a small puddle of wetness that showed the nicest light reflections. The shift in the light told me that I had the next one coming. Upon impact a ripple went through me, my muscles contracting and hadn't he held me down I would have jumped up and run off. "Argh, four, Master," I screamed hoarsely. "Please no more, Master, please, I'll be good, I'lll talk to you, always, I...damn, five, Master, I will never do this again, I will always, six, Ma-, seven, god, eight, please, Ma-, nine, damn, damn, ten, Master, please stop, please, I beg you, I will do everything you say, I won't be jealous, if you spend time with Walter. I love you, please stop, please stop, stop now..." 

My sobs and crying took over from the babbling and Alex stopped for a moment to admire his handiwork, to feel the welts rising up knowing I wouldn't be sitting down easily anytime soon. I knew he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't say 'Oh that's enough now'. He had said 'twenty' and so it would be 'twenty'...halfway done, I told myself, ten done, ten to go, I would manage that. I had to. 

The paddle cracked down with renewed energy. "Eleven, Master." Eleven done, nine to go, eleven done, nine to go, elevendoneninetogo, elevendoneninetogo, please, not again, "Please, not again, Master, I can't, Master please, fuck, jesus, twelve, Master, twelve, twelve, please Master, I can't take anymore, please don't, don't not anymore, no, don't, please, please, arrrgggh, thirteen, thirteen, Master." Thirteen done, seven to go, seven, only seven to go, not more, only seven, come on, get a grip, seven, only seven, not that bad, only seven, sevensevenseven. 

Then the paddle cracked down several times in quick succession again. "Fourteen, ah fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, MASTER, please no more, I can't take anymore, I must be bleeding, really, bleeding badly, Master, you can't go on, please, please." I cried out. The puddle had grown below my face, my cheeks were drenched in tears, my body was drenched in sweat, my ass felt as if it was on fire. There were only two more to go and I was thankful when Alex made them fall quickly, not drawing them out, just ending that punishemnt. 

"Nineteen, Master. Twenty, Master. Finished, oh God, finished Master, it's finished." He pulled me up into his lap and hugged me and murmured sweet nothings into my ear while I was sobbing my heart out and clinging onto him for dear life. His hands held me protectively. And I felt safe and loved and appreciated and like I was part of everything again. And it felt so right, so very right. 

He carefully led me upstairs some minutes later and I was in no condition to make any wisecracks. Walter was waiting at the top of the stairs, tears in his eyes. He looked at me shyly as only he can, his hands nervously toying with one another in front of his naked body. He must have had at least a pretty fair guess about what had caused the punishment to happen. I walked up to him and cradled his head in my hands, my eyes glued to his, my mouth only a heartbeat from his lips. 

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault, believe me, trust me with that. It's not your fault. Everything's alright now. I love you, Walter." I murmured against his lips. Then I kissed him softly and let him lead me to our bedroom. He carefully laid me down, settled on his side next to me and I buried my face in his chest, barely feeling how Alex put lotion on my steaming butt. Then He joined us and spooned me from behind, placing angel kisses on my neck, his hands ending upon my chest, playing idly with my nipples. 

"I want you," I rasped out, my first conscious thought when my straining cock became a feeling too prominent to ignore, when my nipples stood red and erect, sensitive to the merest brush of air over them. "Fuck me, please, Master. Make me feel who I belong to." 

He chuckled and I saw Walter smile knowingly at me. It was an urge after having been paddled or spanked. It was a need to feel that the punishment really was over, that everything was back to normal again. I had barely finished the words, when I felt lubed fingers near my hole, circling it carefully, teasing the rim, chuckling at the reflexive opening and closing. My toes and fingers clenched and unclenched, the latter were soon caught in Walter's big paws who placed them on his chest and while I rode on the wave of excitement caused by the fingers in my hole, my hands occupied themselves with Walter's nipples. Flicking them back and forth, pinching, scraping the nail over them, all of which brought him to a level of heightened arousal and encited the groans and moans, the rambles and unintelligible sounds which were answered by similar sounds of mine. 

Finally the low growl in my throat made Alex go further. He was careful not to put too much stress on my butt, not quite succeeding which resulted in hissing sounds, but he knew me well enough to go on. I couldn't supress the whining sound that escaped me when his fingers left their playground for a second and every sort of anal stimulation was gone for a few moments. I wanted to feel him, feel his cock in me. 

I ravished Walter's mouth, our tongues battling for dominance or rather for submission while Alex was stretching me carefully, adding another finger, carefully coated in lube. I wanted to say something along the lines of not needing the lube, of just wanting him to fuck me but all that came out were groans which made him chuckle against my neck, his teeth grazing along my jawline, his hot breath over my swaety face. My ass was pushing back against his fingers impatiently, urging him to go on, go further, go faster, to damn well fuck me sometime that day. He merely continued chuckling at that and set his own pace. Finally he had what I thought were three fingers in me, and the mewling sounds in my throat became louder, asking him to go on and bury himself in me. When his fingers left me once more, I knew the moment had come. I heard the sound of him slickening up his cock. With one strong thrust he was in me to the hilt. I bit Walter's lip hard, making him scream into my mouth and his cock giving a definite twitch, precum running down his shaft. Just as he was fully embedded in me, Alex stopped there for a moment. Walter's mouth left mine. Alex's voice from behind. 

"Who do you belong to, slave?" 

That was familiar, but I hadn't expcted him to demand the ritual at such a point. "You, Master." 

"And what can I do to you?" 

"Whatever you want, Master," I gasped out. "Now, please, fuck me." 

"What if I chose not to fuck you?" he went on lazily. 

I bucked back against him. "You can do whatever you wish to do, Master, but pleeeaase, fuck me now." I whined impatiently. 

He laughed again, then bucked foward, causing me to scream and search blindly for Walter's lips, Walter's body again to have something to hold on to. I grasped for him desperately, while Alex was pumping his cock into me easily. I groaned, moaned unintelligible sounds, grabbed, scratched everything of Walter's sweaty body that was available, until my hand found his cock and his found mine. We both managed to jerk each other in time with Alex's thrusts into me and I tried holding back, holding myself on that very small brink, until...until.... 

"Cum, now." His silky voice from behind and my cum shooting out of me just when I felt his flooding my insides and Walter's ending up on my chest and face and on the sheets and everywhere. 

Small, little kisses when He was pulling out again, along my jawline, my eyelids, his hands posessively around me, my face eventually against Walter's big chest and I fell asleep, peaceful, content, well-fucked. And paddled. 

The next morning I was later than usual. Scully must have arrived at least an hour earlier, as she appeared to be already fully engrossed in a file, not even looking up as I opened the door and murmured a 'good morning'. She absent-mindly pointed to a file on my desk and I shrugged my coat off, sat down with some difficulty, booted up the computer and starting thumbing through it while I waited for the screen to load. 

'You've got mail' was blinking. I opened it decisively. One from Alex and one from Walter. I opened Alex's one first, there had to be certain privilege for him being the Master. 'Be home at four. I love you.' Just like him not to even sign his e-mails. Then Walter's message. 'Fox, we're going out tonight. He has something planned, I can tell. Try not to be too late. I hope sitting down is possible. Have a nice day. I love you, Walter' 

I started grinning madly and bouncing up and down on my chair, only two stop with a wince after the first two bounces. That paddle was indeed vicious. Scully grinned at me knowingly, leant forward over her desk and looked at me with her right eyebrow raised high. "So Mulder, what happened yesterday evening?" 

I leant forward too, the very same posture she had, my lips quirking up with a smug, self-satisfied grin, drawing my answer out. "Scully, you know, there's sex and then there's _sex_." 

The End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
